Yuki Asahina/Image Gallery
Official Anime Gallery Yuki Asahina and chibi.jpg Yuki Valentine's Day.png Yuki Wheel Of Fortune Card.jpg Yuki Quiz Mini Game.png Yuki kisses Kuya on the cheek.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki, Sakaki, and Eiji Sketch.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki Angle Sketch.png Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki Front View Sketch.png Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki Side View Sketch.png Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki Sketch.png Yuki Route Gallery Yuki saves a mysterious man.jpg Yuki fishing.jpg Yuki tries to catch Maro.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki's Room.jpg Yuki introduces himself to the class.jpg Yuki about to take a shower.jpg Arata Route Gallery Arata kisses Yuki.jpg Arata gets done with diving.jpg Arata in the pool.jpg Arata Diving.jpg Tomo Route Gallery Tomo and Yuki kiss on the couch.jpg Yuki and Tomo in the Bell Liberty Round One.png Tomo looking depressed.jpg Tomo kissing Yuki in the nurse's office.jpg Tomo about to take a shower.jpg Tomo blames himself.jpg Tomo gets done with running.jpg Tomo preparing for his next move.jpg Tomo up on the rooftop.jpg Yuki and Tomo at the same place they played as kids.jpg Yuki and Tomo laying on the couch.jpg Yuki and Tomo stare at each other.jpg Yuki and Tomo willing to help each other.jpg Yuki and Tomo with candy.jpg Yuki looking at Nao's book in the past.jpg Yuki meets with Tomo from watching him run.jpg Yuki, Tomo, and Nao in the past.jpg Kuya, Tomo, and Takato about to take a shower.jpg Eiji Route Gallery Ace VS Sonoda.jpg Yuki and Eiji in bed.jpg Yuki washing dishes.jpg Yuki and Eiji sharing food.jpg Yuki and Eiji sitting together.jpg Yuki and Eiji kiss.jpg Yuki gives Eiji a kiss.jpg Eiji kisses Yuki.jpg Eiji helping Yuki fish.jpg Hayato Route Gallery Yuki and Hayato holding hands.jpg Yuki sleeping and holding Hayato's hand.jpg Hayato protecting Yuki from the spirit.jpg Yuki and Hayato seeing fireflies.jpg Yuki crying in front of Hayato.jpg Hayato kisses Yuki.jpg Kuya and Hayato dueling.jpg Kuya Route Gallery Kuya and Hayato dueling.jpg Ace VS Hattori.jpg Kuya, Tomo, and Takato about to take a shower.jpg Kuya with a blow gun.jpg Kuya wiping away Yuki's tears.jpg Kuya welcomes Yuki.jpg Kuya tries to go after Ninosuke.jpg Kuya teaching Yuki to use a blow gun.jpg Kuya puts the armband on Yuki.jpg Kuya kissing Yuki on the forehead.jpg Kuya getting ready to take a shower.jpg Kuya formally dressed at the party.jpg Kuya congratulates Yuki.jpg Kuya and Takato congratulate Yuki.jpg Yuki and Kuya on the bed.jpg Yuki and Kuya smile at each other.jpg Yuki and Kuya with a umbrella.jpg Yuki holding on to Kuya.jpg Yuki loosing his grip.jpg Yuki notices how close Kuya is.jpg Yuki willing to fight Ninosuke for Kuya.jpg Reon Route Gallery Yuki doing sit ups.jpg Reon and Yuki fishing.jpg Yuki and Reon kiss.jpg Yuki and Reon performing.jpg Reon playing the violin.jpg Yuki and Reon singing.jpg Yuki holding Reon down.jpg Yuki hugging Reon.jpg Yuki talks to Reon listening to music.jpg Reon teaching Yuki to play the guitar.jpg Arata makes cat ears with bubbles on Yuki.jpg Arata makes a pompadour with bubbles on Yuki.jpg Reon sitting in class.jpg Reon listening to music.jpg Sakaki Route Gallery Sakaki helping Yuki.jpg Ace VS Sakaki.jpg Sakaki kisses Yuki.jpg Yuki and Sakaki in the car together.jpg Takato Route Gallery Yuki gets kissed by Takato.jpg Takato takes care of Yuki with a cold.jpg Takato helping Yuki fish.jpg Yuki and Takato kiss on the bed.jpg Takato studying in the library.jpg Kuya, Tomo, and Takato about to take a shower.jpg Kuya and Takato congratulate Yuki.jpg Yuki, Kuya, and Dora in a car.jpg Yuki rests in Takato's arms.jpg Yuki feels a shiver.jpg Yuki doesn't want to forget Takato.jpg Yuki and Takato kiss.jpg Yuki and Takato introduce themselves.jpg Takato sleeping in Yuki's bed.jpg Takato sleeping in bed.jpg Takato on top of Yuki.jpg Takato noticing Yuki crying.jpg Takato meeting with someone.jpg Takato holding a book.jpg Takato doesn't want to be seperated from Yuki.jpg Takato awake in bed.jpg Takato about to take a shower.jpg Joker Route Gallery Joker points a gun at Yuki.jpg Ace VS Joker.jpg Joker covering the right side of his eye.jpg Joker without his patch.jpg Joker up in a tree.jpg Yuki holds on to Joker.jpg Category:Galleries